


The Proposal

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Greg gives great advice, John should have known, Johnaconda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Means Well, Sherlock just does goofy things with it, That dick tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Sherlock proposed to John... just as Sherlock would lol





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little idea I had after seeing a keychain advertisement on my Facebook feed lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

“Greg said I should compliment you - tell what I like about you - before I pop the question,” Sherlock’s saying, but John’s mind’s gone fuzzy. “I couldn’t get into words what I wanted to say out loud, so I’ve had it engraved…”. His cheeks are flushed and he prods at the Persian rug with his stockinged toe.  _ Nervous... _

It takes John a moment to process what Sherlock’s just said, but he fumbles with the latch and opens the gift box. Inside sits a perfectly polished white gold band. It’s got a faint decorative pattern etched lightly into its curve and it’s perfect.  _ Of course, he'd know what I’d like… Nothing dull, but not overly fancy either. _

Then, John catches sight of the silver key ring - a rectangular shape; this piece is something else altogether. The inscription reads:  _ I love you for who you are… but that dick sure is a bonus. _

Flabbergasted, John barks out a laugh and slaps a hand over his face in sheer amusement.  _ Only you, you git!  _

He finally glances up only to find Sherlock down on one knee in front of his chair. “Marry me, John?”

London goes quiet. The ‘yes’ doesn’t come, so John does the next best thing. He lunges for his detective, kissing him with blind emotion, knocking him backward onto the rug below.


End file.
